For the Dancing and the Dreaming
by roo17
Summary: Taking one last breath, Law turned to the ever excited Luffy with a gentle smile. He whistled a little of the tune before the started to quietly sing.


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

* * *

 _Summary: Taking one last breath, Law turned to the ever excited Luffy with a gentle smile. He whistled a little of the tune before he started to quietly sing._

 _ _Warnings: ooc, slight AU.__

 _A/N: So I had to upload this part separately from LawLu 30 Day Prompt because someone asked me to. Plus, I kinda liked this. Quite a bit. The idea, not my writing I mean. ^^;_

* * *

The festival was big, and it was _very_ nice. Everyone on the crew wore kimonos, all beautifully crafted by the natives on the island. Law and Luffy stayed by each other's side everywhere they went, missing how the crew would throw them gentle smiles in their direction. They visited many takoyaki stands and bought a few souvenirs for themselves and Law's crew.

They slowly wandered towards the center of the festival where the music was and couples took their turns to sing and dance with each other. Luffy instantly tugged Law over before the surgeon could even refuse, and as soon as the last couple was done with their dance, Luffy ran into the center. Very few people were watching, seeing as this had been going on for nearly two hours already, so Law didn't feel as nervous as usual. "Come on, Torao! You gotta tell them which song to play!"

"You don't have a song in mind?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luffy shook his head. "Nope, so it's up to you! Pick anything!"

Giving a sigh, Law went over to the musicians and, very quietly, gave the name of the song. Their faces lit up with smiles and nodded eagerly, they knew which song this was. Law's only hope was that Luffy knew this song, otherwise it'd be quite awkward. He returned to the center of the area where Luffy awaited and took his hands in his. The musicians off to the side nodded to him, he could start any time he liked. Taking one last breath, Law turned to the ever excited Luffy with a gentle smile. He whistled a little of the tune before he started to quietly sing.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me._ " Luffy's eyes widened, his smile slowly disappearing. Some music slowly to fade in as Law's hand rose to caress the teen's cheek and he continued, " _No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey if you will promise me your heart and love me for eternity._ " There was a moment of silence, and the thought that Luffy didn't know this song popped into his mind. It wasn't exactly the most popular, after all. But then Luffy grabbed the hand on his cheek, leaning into the touch with a soft smile.

" _My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me._ " Then the music began to pick up, and by now quite a few people had gathered to watch the two pirate captains dance and sing. Law couldn't help but the smile on his face grow a little more as they began to dance.

" _But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry. And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me._ " Luffy laughed, it was a different sort of laugh than usual, one filled with only pure love and happiness. The crowd now started to clap and stamp their feet to the song's rhythm

" _I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold._ " Law leaned down, placing his forehead against Luffy's with an extraordinary feature: a pure, bright smile on his lips. The sight was rare, and it was the first time Luffy had ever seen it on Law's features.

" _I only want you near me,_ " Law finished, and Luffy couldn't help but squeeze the surgeon's hands in love. They then began to sing together, swirling around the dancing area as the onlookers cheered them on. A large crowd now had gathered to watch them, but neither payed attention to that. They had eyes for each other, and each other only.

" _To love and kiss, to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming._ " Luffy couldn't help the small bubble of laughter that escaped him, and he quickly pushed through it to continue the duet. " _Through all of Life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me._ " Law nearly looked like a whole new person now, dancing and swirling with such a loving smile on his face and his eyes sparkling with happiness. It was an image Luffy would _never_ forget.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!_ " And with that, the song came to an end, and Law swept Luffy into a tight hug as the two laughed in what could only be described as pure joy.

It was a truly special night for the couple, one that most certainly would never be forgotten.

* * *

 _A/N: If you know where this song is from, you rock. If you don't, it's from How to Train Your Dragon 2. If you're not fans of the movie, just listen to the song. Please. It's beautiful (in my opinion, one of the most beautiful love songs I've ever heard, and one of the purest), and it fits these two very well I think. Because, really, Luffy wouldn't care about rings or poems so long as Law was with him. And Law would do anything to protect Luffy and keep him happy because it's the only person Law actually_ _fell in love_ _with._

 _And yes, Luffy has Valka's part, and Law has Stoik's part. Because the lyrics worked that way. Yeppers._

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
